scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Note pootis
http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/61983/? Earth, Great Mutter Germany, 2023 "And now, we announce that we have surrended to our Benefactors and have made an agreement!" Senator Jean Marie spoke cheerfully onto a microphone, with a wide grin. He stepped down from the pedestal he was speaking on, which made way for a partially deformed humanoid in grey armor with a gas mask to step onto it. "The Overwatch Transhuman Branch of the Combine agree to lend our services to the Great German Empire, as they have been proved to be worthy of our resources!" he spoke in a radio-(and partially garbled) like tone to the crowd of anxious citizens. "We will improve this great nation with their technology, and make The Great One proud!" the Senator yelled into the crowd, mixed cheers and faint crying and the occasional "Heil!" coming from the crowd. From a great distance, two males, one obviously older than the other, were watching the event while sitting on a balcony. "Shouldn't we be, uh, stopping this?" the younger one asked, looking around the dystopian city, nervous by the synthetic, faceless guards behind them who wore steel masks. "Why? It's nice to see primitive races act like they're smart when there's a freakin' alien planet next door that can produce nuclear weapons with oxygen right, and they somehow can't find with their hundreds of space probes. " he said, taking a sip of ice cold Fanta. "Besides, if we do interfere, we'll cause several incursions that'll wipe out a whopping twenty Ear-Oh where did he go this time..." ---- \ Thars 34Q, East Market, 2172 Rough draft Thars was having a busy week, people from all over the galaxy were coming in. Trumpians, slendermen, geth, tenno, even Gandalfians and the occassional Combine soldier crowded the market. Black Friday is one hell of a drug, especially when Zar's Deep Fried Diner is selling their galaxy famous spaghetti for 75% off. There, on a trading stall, sat two men in robes. One black, one light brown. The brown one had his feet up against the table, a golden cross dangling from his hood, taking sips of root beer. The other sat silently, only moving his head to watch passerbys. "Do you have it?" the silent one whispered, likely starting to get annoyed. "Yeah," the other man said, burping. "You got D-1?" the man with a thick southern accent replied, dropping his legs to the ground and rolling his chair back to the table. The man paused, before reaching for a briefcase beside him. He placed it on the table and entered "121519" into the lock, the case clicking open. He turned the case to face the other man, and then opened the top. "Ohohoho... How in the hell did you get ahold of this..." he asked, grabbing the glowing red statue, examining it. "Now give me the cube. Like you promised." asked the black hooded one, speaking in a slightly agitated voice. "Yeah.." he said, staring at the statue, before pulling a .357, two gingerian thugs with E-11 blaster rifles aiming at him. "Should'e atleast did a Batman thing with your voice, dumbass. Not like it would help, because ol' Papa Acachalla could smell your identity from a mile away." he said and threw his hood off, revealing an old bald man with a cross necklace and what he calls a "beard". The black robed man glanced to both of the thugs beside him, before slowly raising his hands into the air. "Take it off, faggamitus." he said. He took off his hood and revealed a young face with hair and stubble. "Aw, you look young. Younger than usual. Reminds me of my son, actually..." Papa said, starting off with a fake smile before it nearly instantly died. Papa pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs, stolen from a Combine starship by a couple of Mandalorians, and grabbed the robed man's arms. He handcuffed the robed man before throwing him off of the chair, one of his thugs grabbing him and pulling him up. "My contractor said it was okay to rough em' up a bit.." Papa said, pushing on a pair of brass knuckles as he stepped towards his target. "Before you start squealing like bacon, what'd you to tuh get that boun-" The only thing ol' Papa could blabber out next was a scream of pure and utter agony, due to the robed man headbutting Papa's shiny bald head of old. Papa fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony as he produced blood curdling screams. "Nobody does that to MY boss!" one of his thugs said, who happened to be holding that robed sonofabitch, before said robed man headbutt that thug via reverse headbutt of old, kicking the thug to his left in the nuts and punching the right thug with his cuffed hands. The right thug was dazed, but soon met his end when that robed badass choked him to death. This also broke the cuffs, as gingerians had a special, metal bone in the back of their necks known to turn handcuffs into pixie dust. The robed dude boi grabbed the blaster from right thug's corpse and blasted the other dazed thug in the eye, then realizing the other thug ceased to exist as reverse headbutting gingerians erased them reality, and thus realizing he just committed a space crime. The man then checked Papa's pockets for the cube, and found it locked tight in an antimatter security case. "Heh, you'll never get through it, freak. I'm behind seven firewal-" "Ravioli ravioli give the cubeoli." the robed man said, the security case cracking open. He grabbed the cube and discarded the case, leaving Papa to spurt out a "whuh-?" while the man left for the crowds. Earthling Alliance police arrived, discovering a few dead thugs, a red statue, and a known gang leader from Earth. "Uh, it ain't whut it looks like..." Papa said, raising his hands into the air while the cop's red laster rifles powered up. The man throws the cube into the air, catching it and stuffing it into his robes before vanishing in the crowds of shoppers. ___________ "Hm, family's calling, I'll be back." Oceanman says, pressing a button his watch and exploding into blue dust, the villagers screaming. -________ "I'm not holding your keys, old man." "Oi, the only reason I saved you from Earth-15 was because you have the only symbiote from that universe. I can rip that suit off and throw you into the airlock. " _____ "I've owned this ship ever since Moorr Taann lent me it, ever so long ago...I think...Ah, yes, 3034, Earth-1838483992. I was the first Earth-420 inhabitant she ever met..." said x, _______ "You are NOT to even drop a hint about being his son, got that?" "why" "Remember when he stared at you that one night when reading through his old journal last year?" "yeah?" "Now, do you remember having to tear your father's heart out because he was becoming a cyborg via airborne disease during a Terminator invasion?" "no?" "I rest my case." they whispered to each other as they watched Johnny open the trunk of his car and start messing around with it. _________________ Invasion draft He crawled up behind a car, undoing his belt and tying it around his leg, tightly pulling it and grunting a little. He peaked behind the car, seeing civs running screaming, Vermonts (place holder name) screeching and grabbing the occasional civ, jabbing it's entire set of teeth into their neck. "Jesus..." he whispered, trying to figure out how the fuck he was geyting out of this. Suddenly, he could see someone swinging across rooftops. "Need some help?" the black suited vigilante asked, signaling him to pull his hand to get up _____ "Do you contain the required specimens?" the Geth circled around the popcorn bag face man, "Yeah. When do I get paid? I'm late for the lunch meats." Nuka Cola touched replied ____ Oceanman: A time traveler from Earth-420, who first discovered Earth-1838483992 when he met Morr Tan. He married her, before he died. He loves his grandson, He is a Satanist Jeremy Ghost: The son of Johnny Ghost. He is very anti-social and not very bright, Jeremy Acachalla: Oceanman calls timelords Chronarchs Scene where they visit a market planet and meet aliens, Batman, Father, and PS2piderman make a cameo Oceanman model is the trenchcoat guy from Suits and Robbers Johnny Ghost models: TehDawgable's Personal Skin Maxwell, Jon Perlman I've also thought about ending it with Oceanman returning to his universe and seeing Earth-420's unnamed Johnny Ghost son, and implying that he had the same adventures with him on this universe as he did in Venturiantale Category:Blog posts